The Gang Leader and the Vibrant girl
by DuncneyLover17
Summary: Courtney is a fearless,carefree,bubbly girl who has a lot of friends, but everything changes when she has to move house's to Chicago because her father has a new job. how will people at her new school treat her? will she be popular like she was back in her hometown?


Chapter 1

"Courtney honey its time to get up now and get ready for your last day at school" Mom yelled in her annoying voice from downstairs. Today as you guessed is my last day at school. I'm moving to Chicago this weekend. How great. I have to leave my friends which sucks.

I lifted my head off my pillow and rubbed my eyes before answering back to my mom.

"Shut up bitch!"

If you're wondering that our relationship is bad well it's the total opposite. She is like my best friend. I'm just not a morning person, I get really grumpy when woken and she knows that.

I got up from bed and walked over to my closet and opened it up and got out a black tank top and skinny jeans and a cardigan. I walked out of my room to the bathroom down the hall to have q quick shower. Hopefully the new house in Chicago I will have my own bathroom. I had a quick glanced at myself in the mirror. I have green eyes and I have brown hair. After my shower, I got out and slipped on my under garments and then my clothes. I straightened my hair, put on my foundation and added mascara too bring out my big eyes even more. Once im done I looked at myself in the mirror again at my tiny frame. Im pretty average in height.

I walked back to my room and slipped on my black convers high top and grabbed my bag and grabbed my IPhone off the charger. Walking down to the kitchen and dinning room I see my dad reading the newspaper and my mum making pancakes.

"Morning Courtney, how was your sleep?" she said not taking her eyes off the pancakes.

"It was good" I answered while looking over at the pancakes licking my lips.

"Here you go enjoy" she said holding the pancakes out for me to grab.

I quickly grabbed them out of her hands and dug in while adding whipped cream and chocolate chips.

"Thanks mom" I said while finishing my last bite within three minutes.

I looked at the time and realised I was going to be late. I got up and quickly hugged my mom and dad before I sprinted outside to my car, which was an old blue Toyota Yaris 2007. All the paint is worn off it and there is rubbush everywhere inside it because im too lazy to clean it. My dad said he is going to buy me a new car when we get to Chicago. He didn't tell my mother and I what his new job is but I don't care because im getting a new car. YES!

I pulled up to the school just in time and got out of my shitty car. I looked at the school with a sad look on my face knowing that this is my last day and I will have to go to a new school doors and was greeted by all the friendly faces. I stopped at my locker and got out my books. While I was getting my books I was engulfed in a massive bear hug from behind. I turned around to see my best friend Bridgette trying to hold back her tears. Bridgette was one of those crazy friends. She has long curly blonde hair which goes down to her waist. She's dramatic, cheerful and perky which is probably why were best friends.

"Bridgette its okay, I will still be able to call and text you know?" I said with a frown.

"Yeah I know, it will be upsetting not seeing you be the weirdo that you are dancing around the halls like you usually do" she said not letting me go.

"Come on we have to go to class" I grabbed her hand and we walked to our English class.

We walked in and took our seats which were at the back of the class. We sat down and opened our books ready for the lesson to start.

During the lesson the teacher handed us a poem to read and questions to answer while he sleeps through out the lesson. Pfft what a great teacher… I quickly went through the questions and then started to talk to Bridgette, which who was copying my answers. While I asked her about random stuff, a note landed on my desk. I picked it up and started reading it.

 _I will miss you_ _x Trent_

I looked up to see Trent making a pouty face at me which made me giggle. I quickly replied with:

 _Me too! x_

Trent is my close friend. We always had a big crush on each other. The other day he asked me to be his girlfriend but I said I couldn't because I was moving to Chicago and distance relationships wouldn't work for me no matter how handsome he is. He has black short hair and green eyes with a beautiful smile. He was upset but he got over it after a while and we remained friends.

The end of the day came really quickly because I didn't want to leave all my friends just yet. The last period the class threw me a little farewell party and I was surprised the teacher agreed that our class should have a free period with fun games and music playing. But not to loud for other classes to hear of course. When the final bell went for me the whole class went into a group hug around me saying 'that they will miss me' and 'don't forget to text me.' I never been so happy to have amazing people around me and its sad to not see them again but I have to keep positive and hopefully it will go well for my new life in Chicago.

After what seems like a million hugs I was exhausted and I was finally outside of school grounds and I can get in my car to go home go home and sleep. I drove off and waved goodbye to my friends who were standing in front of my car looking sad and Bridgette was standing in the middle of the group crying her eyes out with our friends trying to comfort her. I blinked away the tears and drove off home. Now I have to get ready and pack over the weekend to start the flight on Sunday.


End file.
